Hostage
by YoSnickers
Summary: One of the CSI's is injured, it's life or death.NS


**Title: **Hostage

**Summary: **Greg and Sara are at a scene, when Gris calls them to the hospital because one of the CSI's gets injured.

**Rating:** K

**AN: **You may have read this on one of my other accounts but was Nick and Sara on the scene, but I have now changed to a Snickers for a while now.

* * *

The CSI team all get on well together, all best of friends, as if they new each other all there life, and if anything went wrong it would tear the team apart.

"Hay Greg, come look at this"

"What you got there?" Greg looks around and sees nothing."I can't see anything"

"It's because you're not looking closely" Sara gives of one of her cheeky grins.

Greg looks again, but this time harder, he inspects the floor, then the walls and the chairs.

" I don't see anything"

" Exactly"

"Exactly?"

"This is suppose to be a crime scene right?"

"Yeah" Greg nods and looks confused

"Come on Greg your suppose to be a CSI"

"I am, I just don't get what you're getting at"

"Well what do you normally expect to find at a crime scene"

"Evidence, a body!"

"Correct, and do you see either of those?"

"Nah" Greg looks embarrassed, he should no that.

Brass enters with some surprising news.

"Um sorry guys, looks like we have gone into the wrong house"

"Explains why we can't find any evidence" Sara looks up at Greg and Greg gives one of his shiners.

Greg feels a vibrating feeling in his legs, what could it be.

"My legs vibrating"

Sara laughs, "It's called a bad case of phonalitus"

"What's that, is it bad, will I die?!"

"Greg its you phone, pick it up it might be important"

"Of course" Flips open phone, its Grissom. "Sanders"

"Hi, I need you and Sara to get down to the hospital straight away, forget your case, this is top priority now"

"Ok, sure thing Gris"

"Sara, we need to get down to the Hospital"

"Why?"

"Don't know, but Gris said its top priority, it sounds serious"

Warrick, Catherine and Grissom are in the waiting area, Greg and Sara looked around.

"Um Gris, what's happened? Why are we all here?"

Greg stands still, someone's missing, Where's Nick?

"Where's Nick?"

"In there Man, don't worry, he is going to be fine"

Warrick has a nervous look on his face, he doesn't know if he will be alright he just said that to make them feel better.

Sara, gulps and finely has the courage to pop out a question.

"What happened?"

"Nick was stabbed, Sara, he might not make it, we need to be prepared for the worse"

Sara's eyes tear up, "You said he was going to be OK Warrick, now Grissom saying he isn't what is it"

A guilty look fills Warrick face, he knew he shouldn't have said that but he knew if he didn't then they would have been even more upset.

Cathy feels it's her turn to step in and calm the conversation, but as she does, she is interrupted by the doctor.

Grissom takes lead as he feels it his responsibility over his younger CSI.

"How is he doc?"

"Not good, he might not make it, we have our top doctors in there trying to save him, but as it stands, I'm sorry but, but I don't think he will make it to the end of the day."

Sara tries to hold the tears but can't, Greg tries to calm her and hugs her, as he looks around he sees for the first time in ages, the team is weak, and even Grissom is crying, he never knew he would live to see that, the strongest member of the team isn't that strong, Warrick and Greg try to be strong for the girls but even there eyes can't hold the tears, one of the best Lab technicians ever is fighting for his life.

A moment of silence makes Catherine think, Why Nick? And who could do such a thing to a guy who is so funny and laid back?

"Where did it happen?"

Sara tries to hold the tears back as she tries to find out what happened.

"Just outside the lab, Archie found him as he was coming into work, doc reckons he was out there for three hours before he was found, but if that was the case how come neither of you two saw him when you left the Lab to go to the other crime scene?"

Sara just shrugged her shoulders. Greg was thinking, what to say, if anything to cheer the guys up a bit. Then he thought about earlier that may make them laugh.

"You know me and Sara were on that other job earlier, we only went into the wrong house"

Warrick gave a quick that was funny but not no more smile, whilst the rest gave of a short laugh then started to cry again.

Why so glum, Greg thought, he tried to think positive, he thought, if he thought Nick would be OK then he will be OK and everything will go back to normal.

The doors swung open and out came two doctors, they looked quite proud of them selves, a short time after he end of a bed came out, everyone looked, it was Nick, he had made it he was going to be OK!

The gang sighed a sigh of relief, a while later they was aloud to go see Nick, Sara went in first on her own, she thought she had something she had to say to him. Something she must say alone.

As she went in, Nick tried to position himself in an upright position but struggled, Sara ran over to him.

"Let me get that Nick"

Nick smiled at Sara, we all know he likes her inside.

"We was all so worried, we didn't think you was going to make it"

"When I was laying on the path I didn't think I would either, who found me?"

"Archie"

"Please say thanks for me"

"You'll be able to do that yourself soon Nick, you'll be back to work in no time"

"Do you think?"

"Yeah sure, why not, your young"

"That's it my life could be over before it began"

" Don't mean to sound rude here Nick but I need to say something, this may ruin our friendship but I have something really important to tell you, when I was sitting out there, It made me realise how much I liked you, and I came to a conclusion, its more than like Nick, it's Love"

Sara stands up and starts to walk out the door as if she knew he would say he felt different.

"Don't leave Sara, I, I feel the same about you too, I always have if you don't believe me ask Greg or Warrick or Catherine or Gris"

"OK Nick I believe you"

Sara slowly leans over and kisses Nick on the lips, the moment seems to last forever but only last a few seconds.

"Do you want me to ask the other guys to come in?"

Nick nods, but says nothing, love runs through his body, and his body goes stiff, he knows that Sara actually felt the same.

Sara peeps out the door and calls the guys in. One by one they enter.

"Hey you OK, close call there mate!"

"Hey Nicky, you OK"

Grissom says nothing, he always seems to be the quiet one in Hospitals, and Greg is the last to enter.

"Hey Mate, had us all going there huh?"

"Looks that way"

Warrick isn't one to miss out on gossip and soon is dying to ask the question.

"What was so important you had to go in alone then Sara?"

Nick nods to sign, tell them if you want.

"Well that's for us to know and you to find out Warrick"

Everyone except Warrick Laughs, he didn't find it that funny, he was serious and wanted to know.

A few minutes later everyone says his or her goodbyes and leaves, Greg stays behind to have a quick word with Nick.

"Does this mean I have to give you games back?"

Nick looks at Greg and laughs "I suppose you can keep them for a few weeks"

"Thanks Nick, your really cool"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Greg smiles at Nick and leaves.

A few weeks later Nick is back at work and fighting fit, everyone runs over to see how he is.

Sara is the first to see how Nick is she has had a while to think about it and if Nick thinks its OK they are going to tell every one there are officially 'an item'.

"Hey Greg"

"Hey Cath"

"Hey" They replied in unison

"Hey Warrick, Greg, Where's Gris"

"He's out teaching a seminar"

Nick just nodded "Oh Ok, um me and Sara have something to say"

Warrick is first to remember Sara going to see Nick first in hospital, and needs to ask the question, Again!

"Is it about what you to where on about the other week in hospital?"

"Yes, Warrick"

Everyone laughs and Warrick gives a sigh of relief he never thought he would find out, he had been pestering Sara all week to find out.

"So what is it?"

"Me and Sara are officially and Item"

Nick leans over and gives Sara a kiss.

All the team congratulate Nick and Sara!


End file.
